A genuis like Spencer Reid
by ilovegeeks
Summary: The B.A.U gets a genuis just like Spencer Reid; but when her first case with the team, turns into her worset nightmare will Spencer and the team find her in time..a surprising twist when it ends!chapters are weird so go to the last one for the whole story
1. Chapter 1

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer is reading the case too busy to look up. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or**

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, and I'm Aaron Hatcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Spencer finally looks up from his files and for the first time his mind is blank. He can't think of anything to say or if he should say anything at all. What should he do? Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help." J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles slightly.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her and that moment turns into a deep stare. Not of anything mean or aggressive, just a look trying to figure one other out.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we got?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Janie go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**Morgan knows he shouldn't flirt with her, it could ruin the team's strength and she's not his type at all but yet he can't help it.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview with a mother after, you know, all this, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**He side smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. The strange thing was it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**"This is strange," Hotch says," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Janie?" Hotch questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or**

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Janie go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Janie?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution," He says almost avoid the real question he was asking.**

**" That didn't answer my question," hotch notices. Before anymore could be said Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks off.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**" So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**


	3. Chapter 3

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or**

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Janie go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Janie?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**


	4. Chapter 4

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or**

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." **


	5. Chapter 5

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or Morris or whatever," **

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." Morgan looks through the small wooden box, it's full to the top of pictures. There was a book ,too, _Stephen king's The Shing._**

**"Does this box mean anything to you?"Rossi asks. Janie looked at the book and shook her head no.**

**" I think we should stay focused on the...case," Janie says very slowly. Hotch looks over at her curiosity,**

**" You just became the case," he says calmly.**

**"Let's get this profile out," Rossi says.**

**" It will be easy to get the press out after this, I'll schedule a press conference," J.J tells.**

**"Alright Morgan I want you to come with me, Rossi and Reid I want you to stay here and look through these things see if you can find anything that might tell us more," Hotch says. Janie stands up tall,**

**"What do you want me to do ?" she questions.**

**"Just stay here for now," He answers then he and morgan leave the room.**

**"What is it?" Morgan challenges.**

**"Ask Garcia, I want her go to through all of Janie's files ,newspaper reports, everything about her," he pauses for a moment," we need to find out how he knows her,"**

**Back in the office Janie paces back and forth,**

**"These isn't fair, I'm still part of the team I want to do something," janie continues to pace.**

**" I think you have a stalker," Reid says, taking all the pictures out of the box.**

**"That's crazy," She responds.**

**"Look at these pictures at the bottom, their when she's little and their taken from a distance. Look, see this-pointing at the background around a picture- it's a bit blurly, this was taken with a microscope image cammera," Reid tells.**

**Janie waves her hand in front of Spancer's Faces and smiles,**

**"I'm still here, no need to talk about me like I'm not," Janie sits down.**

**"Sorry, it's just-" he starts.**

**"You don't think I'm part of the team?" she asks. Suddenly, Janie's phone rings. She looks down at her phone, unknown caller. She looks at Spencer. He looks at Rossi**

**"Put it on Speaker," Rossi says. She answers and puts it on speaker.**

**"Hello Janie," an unfamiliar says calmy.**

**"Uh, hi," she says. Janie finds her inner peace.**

**"How are you?" he responds. She looks at Rossi for an answer, and he has written the answer on a paper. **

**"I'd be better if you told me who this is," She reads.**

**"All in good time Janie, we will be together like we're suppose to. Did you like the gift?" he says. She looks at Rossi again.**

**"Tell me who this is," she says quietly.**

**"I'll send you another if you want, I would shower you in gifts. I want you to be happy with me, that's why I killed those girls. For you Janie, I wanted you to see that you are most beautiful to me," he says calmly.**

**She let's out a wimper," You want me to be happy?" She asks. Rossi waves the word " No."**

**"If you want me to be happy then stop makes me very sad," She says.**

**"but then you'll leave me," he tells then hangs up. She looks heart broken. Rossi nods for Spencer to go to Janie but he nods a no.**

**" I have to talk to Reid outside for a moment," Rossi opens the door.**

**"Please, don't leave me alone," Janie begs and for a moment Rossi stops but then takes Reid out.**

**He shuts the door behind him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rossi demands.**

**" I can't get close, I just, I don't want her to like me because I'm there to protect her," he looks away," and it's unprofessional."**

**"Fine, but she seems to take to you and Morgan. Don't make this harder on her," he says and they walk back into the room.**

**"I'll call Hotch tell him to get back over here, now we got to look for a stalker too.**

**Garica calls Morgan.**

**"Alright sweet stuff, Janie has one really big file. She grew-up with one sister and had a brother but he was taken away by child services. Both her parents were big alcohol abusiers, but no sign of abuse on the kids.**** Noit w seems when she was 14 she got in a bad atv accident, she broke four ribs and was badly bruised. The night she came home from the hospital her sister was murdered just downstairs from her room," Garica says.**

**"Oh my god," Morgan responds.**

**"Oh cupcake it doesn't stop there, they thought Janie did it and arrested her. Her mother and father were both at the bar all night, she was the only one home with her sister. Luckly Janie had taken her medicane and they let her go. Then you look at her school records for a freshman and barely passed, then the next years of high school she doesn't miss a point on anything,"**

**"So why did the B.A.U. want her so badly?" Morgan was confused.**

**"Well honeybee appartly Janie Morris was an undecided major on a full scholarship when"- Garica stopped.**

**"When what?" Morgan asked.**

**"When Jason Gideon helped her in deciding what she would become, say's this newspaper," Garica finishes.**

**"Alright thanks babygirl,"Morgan says.**

**"Yep Garica out," and the phone conversation ends.**

**Everyone returns to base and Morgan fills everyone in on Janie's back story, while Janie waits in Mr. Donald's office. Spencer almost can't believe that she knew Gideon, he walks in to the room and take Janie's hand. She pulls away.**

**"What, what, are you doing?" She leans back in her chair.**

**"I was trying to make you feel less tense," He's alittle embarrassed.**

**"You could just appreciate that I'm part of the team now, that's all I want," Janie says with a small grin. They both walk out of the room to join the others.**

**"I want you to go home," Hotch says to Janie.**

**"What? But I can help," Janie replies.**

**"You need to get some rest, we all do after this day," hotch says. She nodds.**

**"I'm installing round the clock police service around your house," he tells," Morgan, Reid, will you drive her over?" **

**" Oh that's not necessary, I'll be fine," she speaks. Hotch looks over at them.**

**"We'll take you," Morgan says.**

**The drive over is short. She lives in a small house on the out part of town. All three of them walk in to the house.**

**"Your free to go, I know you don't want to do this," she tells them.**

**"We're not leaving until the first patrol comes by," Morgan says," Your not rid of us that easy."**

**Janie smiles a wide smile," Okay, come on in make yourselves at home, i have a working coffee machine that you can use," **

**Reid and Morgan stop dead in their tracks as they take their first glance of her home.**


	6. Chapter 6

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or Morris or whatever," **

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." Morgan looks through the small wooden box, it's full to the top of pictures. There was a book ,too, _Stephen king's The Shing._**

**"Does this box mean anything to you?"Rossi asks. Janie looked at the book and shook her head no.**

**" I think we should stay focused on the...case," Janie says very slowly. Hotch looks over at her curiosity,**

**" You just became the case," he says calmly.**

**"Let's get this profile out," Rossi says.**

**" It will be easy to get the press out after this, I'll schedule a press conference," J.J tells.**

**"Alright Morgan I want you to come with me, Rossi and Reid I want you to stay here and look through these things see if you can find anything that might tell us more," Hotch says. Janie stands up tall,**

**"What do you want me to do ?" she questions.**

**"Just stay here for now," He answers then he and morgan leave the room.**

**"What is it?" Morgan challenges.**

**"Ask Garcia, I want her go to through all of Janie's files ,newspaper reports, everything about her," he pauses for a moment," we need to find out how he knows her,"**

**Back in the office Janie paces back and forth,**

**"These isn't fair, I'm still part of the team I want to do something," janie continues to pace.**

**" I think you have a stalker," Reid says, taking all the pictures out of the box.**

**"That's crazy," She responds.**

**"Look at these pictures at the bottom, their when she's little and their taken from a distance. Look, see this-pointing at the background around a picture- it's a bit blurly, this was taken with a microscope image cammera," Reid tells.**

**Janie waves her hand in front of Spancer's Faces and smiles,**

**"I'm still here, no need to talk about me like I'm not," Janie sits down.**

**"Sorry, it's just-" he starts.**

**"You don't think I'm part of the team?" she asks. Suddenly, Janie's phone rings. She looks down at her phone, unknown caller. She looks at Spencer. He looks at Rossi**

**"Put it on Speaker," Rossi says. She answers and puts it on speaker.**

**"Hello Janie," an unfamiliar says calmy.**

**"Uh, hi," she says. Janie finds her inner peace.**

**"How are you?" he responds. She looks at Rossi for an answer, and he has written the answer on a paper. **

**"I'd be better if you told me who this is," She reads.**

**"All in good time Janie, we will be together like we're suppose to. Did you like the gift?" he says. She looks at Rossi again.**

**"Tell me who this is," she says quietly.**

**"I'll send you another if you want, I would shower you in gifts. I want you to be happy with me, that's why I killed those girls. For you Janie, I wanted you to see that you are most beautiful to me," he says calmly.**

**She let's out a wimper," You want me to be happy?" She asks. Rossi waves the word " No."**

**"If you want me to be happy then stop makes me very sad," She says.**

**"but then you'll leave me," he tells then hangs up. She looks heart broken. Rossi nods for Spencer to go to Janie but he nods a no.**

**" I have to talk to Reid outside for a moment," Rossi opens the door.**

**"Please, don't leave me alone," Janie begs and for a moment Rossi stops but then takes Reid out.**

**He shuts the door behind him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rossi demands.**

**" I can't get close, I just, I don't want her to like me because I'm there to protect her," he looks away," and it's unprofessional."**

**"Fine, but she seems to take to you and Morgan. Don't make this harder on her," he says and they walk back into the room.**

**"I'll call Hotch tell him to get back over here, now we got to look for a stalker too.**

**Garica calls Morgan.**

**"Alright sweet stuff, Janie has one really big file. She grew-up with one sister and had a brother but he was taken away by child services. Both her parents were big alcohol abusiers, but no sign of abuse on the kids.**** Noit w seems when she was 14 she got in a bad atv accident, she broke four ribs and was badly bruised. The night she came home from the hospital her sister was murdered just downstairs from her room," Garica says.**

**"Oh my god," Morgan responds.**

**"Oh cupcake it doesn't stop there, they thought Janie did it and arrested her. Her mother and father were both at the bar all night, she was the only one home with her sister. Luckly Janie had taken her medicane and they let her go. Then you look at her school records for a freshman and barely passed, then the next years of high school she doesn't miss a point on anything,"**

**"So why did the B.A.U. want her so badly?" Morgan was confused.**

**"Well honeybee appartly Janie Morris was an undecided major on a full scholarship when"- Garica stopped.**

**"When what?" Morgan asked.**

**"When Jason Gideon helped her in deciding what she would become, say's this newspaper," Garica finishes.**

**"Alright thanks babygirl,"Morgan says.**

**"Yep Garica out," and the phone conversation ends.**

**Everyone returns to base and Morgan fills everyone in on Janie's back story, while Janie waits in Mr. Donald's office. Spencer almost can't believe that she knew Gideon, he walks in to the room and take Janie's hand. She pulls away.**

**"What, what, are you doing?" She leans back in her chair.**

**"I was trying to make you feel less tense," He's alittle embarrassed.**

**"You could just appreciate that I'm part of the team now, that's all I want," Janie says with a small grin. They both walk out of the room to join the others.**

**"I want you to go home," Hotch says to Janie.**

**"What? But I can help," Janie replies.**

**"You need to get some rest, we all do after this day," hotch says. She nodds.**

**"I'm installing round the clock police service around your house," he tells," Morgan, Reid, will you drive her over?" **

**" Oh that's not necessary, I'll be fine," she speaks. Hotch looks over at them.**

**"We'll take you," Morgan says.**

**The drive over is short. She lives in a small house on the out part of town. All three of them walk in to the house.**

**"Your free to go, I know you don't want to do this," she tells them.**

**"We're not leaving until the first patrol comes by," Morgan says," Your not rid of us that easy."**

**Janie smiles a wide smile," Okay, come on in make yourselves at home, i have a working coffee machine that you can use," **

**Reid and Morgan stop dead in their tracks as they take their first glance of her home.**


	7. Chapter 7

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or Morris or whatever," **

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." Morgan looks through the small wooden box, it's full to the top of pictures. There was a book ,too, _Stephen king's The Shing._**

**"Does this box mean anything to you?"Rossi asks. Janie looked at the book and shook her head no.**

**" I think we should stay focused on the...case," Janie says very slowly. Hotch looks over at her curiosity,**

**" You just became the case," he says calmly.**

**"Let's get this profile out," Rossi says.**

**" It will be easy to get the press out after this, I'll schedule a press conference," J.J tells.**

**"Alright Morgan I want you to come with me, Rossi and Reid I want you to stay here and look through these things see if you can find anything that might tell us more," Hotch says. Janie stands up tall,**

**"What do you want me to do ?" she questions.**

**"Just stay here for now," He answers then he and morgan leave the room.**

**"What is it?" Morgan challenges.**

**"Ask Garcia, I want her go to through all of Janie's files ,newspaper reports, everything about her," he pauses for a moment," we need to find out how he knows her,"**

**Back in the office Janie paces back and forth,**

**"These isn't fair, I'm still part of the team I want to do something," janie continues to pace.**

**" I think you have a stalker," Reid says, taking all the pictures out of the box.**

**"That's crazy," She responds.**

**"Look at these pictures at the bottom, their when she's little and their taken from a distance. Look, see this-pointing at the background around a picture- it's a bit blurly, this was taken with a microscope image cammera," Reid tells.**

**Janie waves her hand in front of Spancer's Faces and smiles,**

**"I'm still here, no need to talk about me like I'm not," Janie sits down.**

**"Sorry, it's just-" he starts.**

**"You don't think I'm part of the team?" she asks. Suddenly, Janie's phone rings. She looks down at her phone, unknown caller. She looks at Spencer. He looks at Rossi**

**"Put it on Speaker," Rossi says. She answers and puts it on speaker.**

**"Hello Janie," an unfamiliar says calmy.**

**"Uh, hi," she says. Janie finds her inner peace.**

**"How are you?" he responds. She looks at Rossi for an answer, and he has written the answer on a paper. **

**"I'd be better if you told me who this is," She reads.**

**"All in good time Janie, we will be together like we're suppose to. Did you like the gift?" he says. She looks at Rossi again.**

**"Tell me who this is," she says quietly.**

**"I'll send you another if you want, I would shower you in gifts. I want you to be happy with me, that's why I killed those girls. For you Janie, I wanted you to see that you are most beautiful to me," he says calmly.**

**She let's out a wimper," You want me to be happy?" She asks. Rossi waves the word " No."**

**"If you want me to be happy then stop makes me very sad," She says.**

**"but then you'll leave me," he tells then hangs up. She looks heart broken. Rossi nods for Spencer to go to Janie but he nods a no.**

**" I have to talk to Reid outside for a moment," Rossi opens the door.**

**"Please, don't leave me alone," Janie begs and for a moment Rossi stops but then takes Reid out.**

**He shuts the door behind him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rossi demands.**

**" I can't get close, I just, I don't want her to like me because I'm there to protect her," he looks away," and it's unprofessional."**

**"Fine, but she seems to take to you and Morgan. Don't make this harder on her," he says and they walk back into the room.**

**"I'll call Hotch tell him to get back over here, now we got to look for a stalker too.**

**Garica calls Morgan.**

**"Alright sweet stuff, Janie has one really big file. She grew-up with one sister and had a brother but he was taken away by child services. Both her parents were big alcohol abusiers, but no sign of abuse on the kids.**** Noit w seems when she was 14 she got in a bad atv accident, she broke four ribs and was badly bruised. The night she came home from the hospital her sister was murdered just downstairs from her room," Garica says.**

**"Oh my god," Morgan responds.**

**"Oh cupcake it doesn't stop there, they thought Janie did it and arrested her. Her mother and father were both at the bar all night, she was the only one home with her sister. Luckly Janie had taken her medicane and they let her go. Then you look at her school records for a freshman and barely passed, then the next years of high school she doesn't miss a point on anything,"**

**"So why did the B.A.U. want her so badly?" Morgan was confused.**

**"Well honeybee appartly Janie Morris was an undecided major on a full scholarship when"- Garica stopped.**

**"When what?" Morgan asked.**

**"When Jason Gideon helped her in deciding what she would become, say's this newspaper," Garica finishes.**

**"Alright thanks babygirl,"Morgan says.**

**"Yep Garica out," and the phone conversation ends.**

**Everyone returns to base and Morgan fills everyone in on Janie's back story, while Janie waits in Mr. Donald's office. Spencer almost can't believe that she knew Gideon, he walks in to the room and take Janie's hand. She pulls away.**

**"What, what, are you doing?" She leans back in her chair.**

**"I was trying to make you feel less tense," He's alittle embarrassed.**

**"You could just appreciate that I'm part of the team now, that's all I want," Janie says with a small grin. They both walk out of the room to join the others.**

**"I want you to go home," Hotch says to Janie.**

**"What? But I can help," Janie replies.**

**"You need to get some rest, we all do after this day," hotch says. She nodds.**

**"I'm installing round the clock police service around your house," he tells," Morgan, Reid, will you drive her over?" **

**" Oh that's not necessary, I'll be fine," she speaks. Hotch looks over at them.**

**"We'll take you," Morgan says.**

**The drive over is short. She lives in a small house on the out part of town. All three of them walk in to the house.**

**"Your free to go, I know you don't want to do this," she tells them.**

**"We're not leaving until the first patrol comes by," Morgan says," Your not rid of us that easy."**

**Janie smiles a wide smile," Okay, come on in make yourselves at home, i have a working coffee machine that you can use," **

**Reid and Morgan stop dead in their tracks as they take their first glance of her home.**

**" Your house looks like a playground," Morgan laughs. Reid and Janie join in. Each wall was a different bright color and each wall had a different theme. The neon blue wall had sea animals painted on it, the hot pink wall had a pasties and fluffy pasties, so on and so forth.**

**"Did you paint all this?" Reid asks in bewilderment. Janie laughs more,**

**"No it was like this Spencer," **

**"Why,why did you do this?"Reid asks.**

**"Remind me of the beautiful things," She looks around at the walls.**

**" Did I hear you say something about coffee?"Morgan asks. She giggles and shows them the kitchen.**

**" If you don't mind, I'm going to change," Janie says and leaves the room. **

**"This is weird ,huh, first day on her job she finds out she has a stalker, and still has a smile on her face," Morgan smiles to himself,"amazing."**

**"I need a spoon," Reid says looking for a spoon," does anything seem strange about this kichen?"**

**"Huh?" morgan says going for the coffee.**

**"Well there's no knives," he said finding a spoon.**

**" I'm a vegetarian," they both jump back to see Janie in the doorway,"no need for knives." She's wearing a black shirt that falls off one of her shoulders and bright red shorts.**

**"Wow,"Reid says. They both looked at him. Janie smiled.**

**"Your a vegetarian and you want todo this job," Morgan laughs.**

**"May I go out on the porch?" she questions. They nod and go sit on the porch.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen a view like this," Morgan looks out the porch. There's a cornfield that streches over until it meets city lights with a big willow tree in the middle.**

**"Yeah," Reid says looking at Janie.**

**"Arn't they beautiful?" she asks.**

**"The stars?" Reid replies.**

**"No, the fireflys,"she smiled.**


	8. Chapter 8

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or Morris or whatever," **

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." Morgan looks through the small wooden box, it's full to the top of pictures. There was a book ,too, _Stephen king's The Shing._**

**"Does this box mean anything to you?"Rossi asks. Janie looked at the book and shook her head no.**

**" I think we should stay focused on the...case," Janie says very slowly. Hotch looks over at her curiosity,**

**" You just became the case," he says calmly.**

**"Let's get this profile out," Rossi says.**

**" It will be easy to get the press out after this, I'll schedule a press conference," J.J tells.**

**"Alright Morgan I want you to come with me, Rossi and Reid I want you to stay here and look through these things see if you can find anything that might tell us more," Hotch says. Janie stands up tall,**

**"What do you want me to do ?" she questions.**

**"Just stay here for now," He answers then he and morgan leave the room.**

**"What is it?" Morgan challenges.**

**"Ask Garcia, I want her go to through all of Janie's files ,newspaper reports, everything about her," he pauses for a moment," we need to find out how he knows her,"**

**Back in the office Janie paces back and forth,**

**"These isn't fair, I'm still part of the team I want to do something," janie continues to pace.**

**" I think you have a stalker," Reid says, taking all the pictures out of the box.**

**"That's crazy," She responds.**

**"Look at these pictures at the bottom, their when she's little and their taken from a distance. Look, see this-pointing at the background around a picture- it's a bit blurly, this was taken with a microscope image cammera," Reid tells.**

**Janie waves her hand in front of Spancer's Faces and smiles,**

**"I'm still here, no need to talk about me like I'm not," Janie sits down.**

**"Sorry, it's just-" he starts.**

**"You don't think I'm part of the team?" she asks. Suddenly, Janie's phone rings. She looks down at her phone, unknown caller. She looks at Spencer. He looks at Rossi**

**"Put it on Speaker," Rossi says. She answers and puts it on speaker.**

**"Hello Janie," an unfamiliar says calmy.**

**"Uh, hi," she says. Janie finds her inner peace.**

**"How are you?" he responds. She looks at Rossi for an answer, and he has written the answer on a paper. **

**"I'd be better if you told me who this is," She reads.**

**"All in good time Janie, we will be together like we're suppose to. Did you like the gift?" he says. She looks at Rossi again.**

**"Tell me who this is," she says quietly.**

**"I'll send you another if you want, I would shower you in gifts. I want you to be happy with me, that's why I killed those girls. For you Janie, I wanted you to see that you are most beautiful to me," he says calmly.**

**She let's out a wimper," You want me to be happy?" She asks. Rossi waves the word " No."**

**"If you want me to be happy then stop makes me very sad," She says.**

**"but then you'll leave me," he tells then hangs up. She looks heart broken. Rossi nods for Spencer to go to Janie but he nods a no.**

**" I have to talk to Reid outside for a moment," Rossi opens the door.**

**"Please, don't leave me alone," Janie begs and for a moment Rossi stops but then takes Reid out.**

**He shuts the door behind him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rossi demands.**

**" I can't get close, I just, I don't want her to like me because I'm there to protect her," he looks away," and it's unprofessional."**

**"Fine, but she seems to take to you and Morgan. Don't make this harder on her," he says and they walk back into the room.**

**"I'll call Hotch tell him to get back over here, now we got to look for a stalker too.**

**Garica calls Morgan.**

**"Alright sweet stuff, Janie has one really big file. She grew-up with one sister and had a brother but he was taken away by child services. Both her parents were big alcohol abusiers, but no sign of abuse on the kids.**** Noit w seems when she was 14 she got in a bad atv accident, she broke four ribs and was badly bruised. The night she came home from the hospital her sister was murdered just downstairs from her room," Garica says.**

**"Oh my god," Morgan responds.**

**"Oh cupcake it doesn't stop there, they thought Janie did it and arrested her. Her mother and father were both at the bar all night, she was the only one home with her sister. Luckly Janie had taken her medicane and they let her go. Then you look at her school records for a freshman and barely passed, then the next years of high school she doesn't miss a point on anything,"**

**"So why did the B.A.U. want her so badly?" Morgan was confused.**

**"Well honeybee appartly Janie Morris was an undecided major on a full scholarship when"- Garica stopped.**

**"When what?" Morgan asked.**

**"When Jason Gideon helped her in deciding what she would become, say's this newspaper," Garica finishes.**

**"Alright thanks babygirl,"Morgan says.**

**"Yep Garica out," and the phone conversation ends.**

**Everyone returns to base and Morgan fills everyone in on Janie's back story, while Janie waits in Mr. Donald's office. Spencer almost can't believe that she knew Gideon, he walks in to the room and take Janie's hand. She pulls away.**

**"What, what, are you doing?" She leans back in her chair.**

**"I was trying to make you feel less tense," He's alittle embarrassed.**

**"You could just appreciate that I'm part of the team now, that's all I want," Janie says with a small grin. They both walk out of the room to join the others.**

**"I want you to go home," Hotch says to Janie.**

**"What? But I can help," Janie replies.**

**"You need to get some rest, we all do after this day," hotch says. She nodds.**

**"I'm installing round the clock police service around your house," he tells," Morgan, Reid, will you drive her over?" **

**" Oh that's not necessary, I'll be fine," she speaks. Hotch looks over at them.**

**"We'll take you," Morgan says.**

**The drive over is short. She lives in a small house on the out part of town. All three of them walk in to the house.**

**"Your free to go, I know you don't want to do this," she tells them.**

**"We're not leaving until the first patrol comes by," Morgan says," Your not rid of us that easy."**

**Janie smiles a wide smile," Okay, come on in make yourselves at home, i have a working coffee machine that you can use," **

**Reid and Morgan stop dead in their tracks as they take their first glance of her home.**

**" Your house looks like a playground," Morgan laughs. Reid and Janie join in. Each wall was a different bright color and each wall had a different theme. The neon blue wall had sea animals painted on it, the hot pink wall had a pasties and fluffy pasties, so on and so forth.**

**"Did you paint all this?" Reid asks in bewilderment. Janie laughs more,**

**"No it was like this Spencer," **

**"Why,why did you do this?"Reid asks.**

**"Remind me of the beautiful things," She looks around at the walls.**

**" Did I hear you say something about coffee?"Morgan asks. She giggles and shows them the kitchen.**

**" If you don't mind, I'm going to change," Janie says and leaves the room. **

**"This is weird ,huh, first day on her job she finds out she has a stalker, and still has a smile on her face," Morgan smiles to himself,"amazing."**

**"I need a spoon," Reid says looking for a spoon," does anything seem strange about this kichen?"**

**"Huh?" morgan says going for the coffee.**

**"Well there's no knives," he said finding a spoon.**

**" I'm a vegetarian," they both jump back to see Janie in the doorway,"no need for knives." She's wearing a black shirt that falls off one of her shoulders and bright red shorts.**

**"Wow,"Reid says. They both looked at him. Janie smiled.**

**"Your a vegetarian and you want todo this job," Morgan laughs.**

**"May I go out on the porch?" she questions. They nod and go sit on the porch.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen a view like this," Morgan looks out the porch. There's a cornfield that streches over until it meets city lights with a big willow tree in the middle.**

**"Yeah," Reid says looking at Janie.**

**"Arn't they beautiful?" she asks.**

**"The stars?" Reid replies.**

**"No, the fireflies,"she smiled.**

**"Oh, the fireflies or lightning bugs they females produce a rhythmic flashes to attract the males. The light is produced under a nervous control within special cells which are rapid supplied with air frim tubes," Reid says. Janie looks at Reid then at Morgan.**

**"You know, I'm gonna make sure no one's lurking in the trees," Morgan gets up.**

**"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Reid asks.**

**"Nah, you stay here," he replies. Reid settles down beside Janie again.**

**"There stars are quite beautiful themselves," Janie says,"... a dream that became reality and spread thoughout the stars." Reid looks at Janie and she looks back confused.**

**" Sorry, I'm a huge geek. Maybe I shouldn't have said that," she speaks looking down at the ground.**

**"Kirk says that, from _star Trek,_" he's still in surprise mode.**

**"Yes, I know that," she replies. They both laugh. Then the police show up at the house for their patrol.**

**"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Janie says standing up. **

**"Yeah, where did Morgan go?" Reid questions.**


	9. Chapter 9

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or Morris or whatever," **

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." Morgan looks through the small wooden box, it's full to the top of pictures. There was a book ,too, _Stephen king's The Shing._**

**"Does this box mean anything to you?"Rossi asks. Janie looked at the book and shook her head no.**

**" I think we should stay focused on the...case," Janie says very slowly. Hotch looks over at her curiosity,**

**" You just became the case," he says calmly.**

**"Let's get this profile out," Rossi says.**

**" It will be easy to get the press out after this, I'll schedule a press conference," J.J tells.**

**"Alright Morgan I want you to come with me, Rossi and Reid I want you to stay here and look through these things see if you can find anything that might tell us more," Hotch says. Janie stands up tall,**

**"What do you want me to do ?" she questions.**

**"Just stay here for now," He answers then he and morgan leave the room.**

**"What is it?" Morgan challenges.**

**"Ask Garcia, I want her go to through all of Janie's files ,newspaper reports, everything about her," he pauses for a moment," we need to find out how he knows her,"**

**Back in the office Janie paces back and forth,**

**"These isn't fair, I'm still part of the team I want to do something," janie continues to pace.**

**" I think you have a stalker," Reid says, taking all the pictures out of the box.**

**"That's crazy," She responds.**

**"Look at these pictures at the bottom, their when she's little and their taken from a distance. Look, see this-pointing at the background around a picture- it's a bit blurly, this was taken with a microscope image cammera," Reid tells.**

**Janie waves her hand in front of Spancer's Faces and smiles,**

**"I'm still here, no need to talk about me like I'm not," Janie sits down.**

**"Sorry, it's just-" he starts.**

**"You don't think I'm part of the team?" she asks. Suddenly, Janie's phone rings. She looks down at her phone, unknown caller. She looks at Spencer. He looks at Rossi**

**"Put it on Speaker," Rossi says. She answers and puts it on speaker.**

**"Hello Janie," an unfamiliar says calmy.**

**"Uh, hi," she says. Janie finds her inner peace.**

**"How are you?" he responds. She looks at Rossi for an answer, and he has written the answer on a paper. **

**"I'd be better if you told me who this is," She reads.**

**"All in good time Janie, we will be together like we're suppose to. Did you like the gift?" he says. She looks at Rossi again.**

**"Tell me who this is," she says quietly.**

**"I'll send you another if you want, I would shower you in gifts. I want you to be happy with me, that's why I killed those girls. For you Janie, I wanted you to see that you are most beautiful to me," he says calmly.**

**She let's out a wimper," You want me to be happy?" She asks. Rossi waves the word " No."**

**"If you want me to be happy then stop makes me very sad," She says.**

**"but then you'll leave me," he tells then hangs up. She looks heart broken. Rossi nods for Spencer to go to Janie but he nods a no.**

**" I have to talk to Reid outside for a moment," Rossi opens the door.**

**"Please, don't leave me alone," Janie begs and for a moment Rossi stops but then takes Reid out.**

**He shuts the door behind him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rossi demands.**

**" I can't get close, I just, I don't want her to like me because I'm there to protect her," he looks away," and it's unprofessional."**

**"Fine, but she seems to take to you and Morgan. Don't make this harder on her," he says and they walk back into the room.**

**"I'll call Hotch tell him to get back over here, now we got to look for a stalker too.**

**Garica calls Morgan.**

**"Alright sweet stuff, Janie has one really big file. She grew-up with one sister and had a brother but he was taken away by child services. Both her parents were big alcohol abusiers, but no sign of abuse on the kids.**** Noit w seems when she was 14 she got in a bad atv accident, she broke four ribs and was badly bruised. The night she came home from the hospital her sister was murdered just downstairs from her room," Garica says.**

**"Oh my god," Morgan responds.**

**"Oh cupcake it doesn't stop there, they thought Janie did it and arrested her. Her mother and father were both at the bar all night, she was the only one home with her sister. Luckly Janie had taken her medicane and they let her go. Then you look at her school records for a freshman and barely passed, then the next years of high school she doesn't miss a point on anything,"**

**"So why did the B.A.U. want her so badly?" Morgan was confused.**

**"Well honeybee appartly Janie Morris was an undecided major on a full scholarship when"- Garica stopped.**

**"When what?" Morgan asked.**

**"When Jason Gideon helped her in deciding what she would become, say's this newspaper," Garica finishes.**

**"Alright thanks babygirl,"Morgan says.**

**"Yep Garica out," and the phone conversation ends.**

**Everyone returns to base and Morgan fills everyone in on Janie's back story, while Janie waits in Mr. Donald's office. Spencer almost can't believe that she knew Gideon, he walks in to the room and take Janie's hand. She pulls away.**

**"What, what, are you doing?" She leans back in her chair.**

**"I was trying to make you feel less tense," He's alittle embarrassed.**

**"You could just appreciate that I'm part of the team now, that's all I want," Janie says with a small grin. They both walk out of the room to join the others.**

**"I want you to go home," Hotch says to Janie.**

**"What? But I can help," Janie replies.**

**"You need to get some rest, we all do after this day," hotch says. She nodds.**

**"I'm installing round the clock police service around your house," he tells," Morgan, Reid, will you drive her over?" **

**" Oh that's not necessary, I'll be fine," she speaks. Hotch looks over at them.**

**"We'll take you," Morgan says.**

**The drive over is short. She lives in a small house on the out part of town. All three of them walk in to the house.**

**"Your free to go, I know you don't want to do this," she tells them.**

**"We're not leaving until the first patrol comes by," Morgan says," Your not rid of us that easy."**

**Janie smiles a wide smile," Okay, come on in make yourselves at home, i have a working coffee machine that you can use," **

**Reid and Morgan stop dead in their tracks as they take their first glance of her home.**

**" Your house looks like a playground," Morgan laughs. Reid and Janie join in. Each wall was a different bright color and each wall had a different theme. The neon blue wall had sea animals painted on it, the hot pink wall had a pasties and fluffy pasties, so on and so forth.**

**"Did you paint all this?" Reid asks in bewilderment. Janie laughs more,**

**"No it was like this Spencer," **

**"Why,why did you do this?"Reid asks.**

**"Remind me of the beautiful things," She looks around at the walls.**

**" Did I hear you say something about coffee?"Morgan asks. She giggles and shows them the kitchen.**

**" If you don't mind, I'm going to change," Janie says and leaves the room. **

**"This is weird ,huh, first day on her job she finds out she has a stalker, and still has a smile on her face," Morgan smiles to himself,"amazing."**

**"I need a spoon," Reid says looking for a spoon," does anything seem strange about this kichen?"**

**"Huh?" morgan says going for the coffee.**

**"Well there's no knives," he said finding a spoon.**

**" I'm a vegetarian," they both jump back to see Janie in the doorway,"no need for knives." She's wearing a black shirt that falls off one of her shoulders and bright red shorts.**

**"Wow,"Reid says. They both looked at him. Janie smiled.**

**"Your a vegetarian and you want todo this job," Morgan laughs.**

**"May I go out on the porch?" she questions. They nod and go sit on the porch.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen a view like this," Morgan looks out the porch. There's a cornfield that streches over until it meets city lights with a big willow tree in the middle.**

**"Yeah," Reid says looking at Janie.**

**"Arn't they beautiful?" she asks.**

**"The stars?" Reid replies.**

**"No, the fireflies,"she smiled.**

**"Oh, the fireflies or lightning bugs they females produce a rhythmic flashes to attract the males. The light is produced under a nervous control within special cells which are rapid supplied with air frim tubes," Reid says. Janie looks at Reid then at Morgan.**

**"You know, I'm gonna make sure no one's lurking in the trees," Morgan gets up.**

**"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Reid asks.**

**"Nah, you stay here," he replies. Reid settles down beside Janie again.**

**"There stars are quite beautiful themselves," Janie says,"... a dream that became reality and spread thoughout the stars." Reid looks at Janie and she looks back confused.**

**" Sorry, I'm a huge geek. Maybe I shouldn't have said that," she speaks looking down at the ground.**

**"Kirk says that, from _star Trek,_" he's still in surprise mode. **

**"Yes, I know that," she replies. They both laugh. Then the police show up at the house for their patrol.**

**"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Janie says standing up. **

**"Yeah, where did Morgan go?" Reid questions.**

**They went inside and there was Morgan, sitting at the kitch table drinking coffee. He looked up at them,and after a moment they all laughed.**

**"You can leave now,I'm fine," Janie says. When they leave Janie settles in her room and goes to sleep.**

**Janie rushes to work that morning after having a dream about something she remembered about the case. In the package she recived she started thinking of why _the shining _would be in there and then, it came to her. She hurried into the building and then into the room where everyone was.**

**"I remember!" She yelled.**

**"That's great," morgan says looking at the crime scene photos at one of the desks,"What?" Reid walks in seconds later he smiley and happy as usual. He takes a look a Janie and almost steps back, he gives her the"wow" look and continues smiling. Her fashion is so strange to him. Shes wearing a dark blue normal shirt with a black layered skirt, a blue plaid vest and black converse shoes. Janie turns to see Reid, she smiles. There's something she admired about him.**

**" So what did you remember?" J.J. asks.**

**"What? Oh right, um, Stephen king. That book that was with the flowers. When I was a teenager I wrote a FanFiction about it," she says.**


	10. Chapter 10

One is very crazy when in love.  
Sigmund Freud

**It was a normal day in the life of Spencer Reid. I mean for a boy who graduated high school at age 12, an IQ of 187, and is the youngest member of the B.A.U.**

**He arrived early as usual to the office, but for the first time he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was already there. He went over to Emily's desk to ask why everyone was here so early," What's going on?" he asked.**

**"Oh hey, we're getting a new agent today so everyone arrived early to see her." She said flipping through her files.**

**"New agent? How come no one told me?" he asked following Emily over to the coffee counter.**

**"Surprise maybe? I've looked at her file; you got your work cut out for you." She smiled.**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"Oh, you'll see, "she chuckled and headed toward the conference room, Spencer quickly followed taking the file of their new case. Everyone was already in there besides Morgan and this new agent.**

**"As you all know we're getting a new agent, we've been trying to recrut her for while, her name is Dr. Janie Morris," Hotch announces. Then Morgan walks in and so does the new agent smiling and laughing.**

**Spencer looks up and can't believe he's eyes. She smiles brightly at her new co-workers. All of her wild curls are neatly tied in ponytails, her smooth green eyes are surrounded by long lashes, and she's wearing a nice white shirt with a loose red tie, and Then when no one says anything she smiles brightly and says, "Hi! Everyone I'm really glad to be working with each one of you! You can just call me Janie if you'd like or Morris or whatever," **

**"This is Derek Morgan who you've already seem to have met, this is Jenifer Jareau we call her J.J our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies she also picks what cases were going to be working on, this is Emily Prentiss one of our profilers, Spencer Reid he's—he pauses trying to find the right words to say—well you'll see, Penelope Garcia our teams team's computer technician, specail agent David Rossi, and I'm Aaron Hotcher your new unit chief."He finishes. Janie takes a seat at the end of the table next to Morgan.**

**"Okay, so down to business these five girls all went missing around a month ago-she pulls up five girl's pictures on the screen-they all been recently found murdered in different areas, their throats cut from ear to ear. There are no leads since these girls have no connected to each other, the Portland police have asked for our help, because they've only had one homicide in the history of their town," J.J. ends.**

**"To Portland then," Morgan says getting up.**

**They were 15 minutes from Portland when they all got together to discuss the case.**

**"So what do you know about the killer already?" Emily asked.**

**"Through the days and times, between the first and second kill he had about a week cooling off period; now between the last murders it looks like only 4four days. So he's confidence is rising."Spencer says. Janie shifts in her seat. They all look at the crime scene photos.**

**"Got any percentages for us kid?" Morgan asks. As Spencer prepares to answer Janie cuts him off,**

**"It averages over the last ten years that 8.8 percent are cuttings, throat cuttings are of 5.5 percent of that. Another thing that appears to be odd is that there's no sexual contact at all. At least 70 percent of all killings have sexual contact. So we can pretty much erase the thoughts that he's a sexual sadist. "She finishes. A bit of surprise comes from the group and Spencer is speechless to say the least. He starts on some words but they fail to leave in complete sentences.**

**"Oh God, there's two of them," Morgan says. Janie smiles and gives a confusing glare.**

**"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" Janie asks. Janie looks up at Spencer for a moment, but he looks back at her. She smiles, but returns to the file.**

**Moving on Spencer says, "These girls have none of the same features, different class, eye color, body type, hair color, so it's almost impossible to see if there's a certain kind he's looking for."**

**Hotch thinks for a moment then adds," He's probably male and race can't be counted for because their all different Ethnicity."**

**"Okay, other than the gender what else do we have?" J.J questioned.**

**"Well, he has no remorse the bodies were found like they were just thrown there. Also these girls are around the age of 20, so we can guess that the killer is in he or she's in their 30's or 40's," Emily states.**

**"Also, the dump site are in an average 20.2 miles away, so he could live in that area or that area could some important to him. Maybe it's more about the location than the person," Janie tells.**

**"I'll take Spencer and check the dump sites for anything that could help," Hotch tells," J.J I want you to go through the evidence they collected along with Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Morris go to the families and check things out. The team agrees, and the conversation comes to an end as the jet land.**

**The first house is run-down the white paint is dirty and chipping on the house and the grass hasn't been cut in a long time even though it's covered in litter.**

**Emily starts, "This is the first girl who turned up-Emily holds up a picture of a 19 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes-her name is Sarah she lives her with her mom and younger sister Liz." Rossi walks up to the door and knocks first, there's a wait then the mother opens the door.**

**"What do you want," she asks in a small voice.**

**"We would like to ask a couple questions about your daughter's death," Emily says softly. She nods, and then opens the door for them.**

**"This is my first interview on the job, I'm nervous, "Janie whispers to Morgan. She'll admit it, she's scared.**

**A but surprised that this is her first interview he smiles," You'll do fine." And they both walk into the house. It's a mess, there's cloths thrown everywhere, dishes haven't been washed in a while, and there's righting all over the walls.**

**"Well what do you wanna ask me?" she demands.**

**The first place Hotch and Spencer did was go to where the first body was found, in a blank field near no houses or building of any sort. Weirdly, it was by the side of the road, where in plain day light anyone could see it. There were police men there to escort them.**

**" Hotch speaks," You leave a body in the middle of nowhere, but yet right by the road." Spencer looks around; he can't find anything that would give him any hints on who this guy could be. "Alright Reid what can you tell me?" Hotch gestured.**

**"He wanted someone to find the body, make it look like he didn't putting it the country like this. But no one would put a body on the side of the road and not want someone to find it."**

**"You think the killer wanted us to find the body? Why?" one of the policemen demanded.**

**"Because this killer wants the authorizes to know his a threat." Hotch mentions.**

**Once J.J. arrives at the police station she can see why the B.A.U. was called in. Their completely undermanned and none of workers were trained in handling serial killers. The man who invited the team there was waiting for her, a Mr. Jake Donald.**

**"Sorry about this place, it's a mess now that these murders have being going on. Our men have never had to handle murder cases before; this is our first one and well, was not sure how to go about keeping the press out of this," he spoke moving the conversation into his office. J.J. couldn't help but noticing he was pretty handsome and somewhat reminded her of her husband, Will. He had blue eyes and was tan for someone who came from Portland; he had an award winning smile and was quite tall. She wanted to see Will now, but she knew she had a job to do.**

**"So far, we don't have much just that the slashes weren't deep probably made by a household knife. There were no signs of struggle and no marks from using anything to hold her down. All these girls had been reported missing, that's about the only thing we know for sure," he says moving around he's office," If there's any way that we could help, please don't hesitate to ask: we want this bustard found as soon as possible,"**

**"We'll find this guy, Mr. Donald." J.J erasures, "Now the rest of the team should be in soon we split up to cover as much as we can, do you mind if I go through these?" she looks down at the box.**

**"No, go ahead. But I have to go now, check on how _my_ men are doing," he smiles briefly.**

**"Oh, yeah I understand." J.J. says opening the box, it has five folders," oh, this will be fun."**

**Hotch and Spencer meet up with J.J. first.**

**"I never asked, what do you think of Morris?" Hotch questions.**

**"I think she's very sophisticated, I mean she seems to be in the right field and know what she's talking about. It's almost unnatural how happy she is,and knows how to take control of a sititution. She's Bold and but frankly I don't think she fits in well with the team," He says, looking shamfully up at Hotch.**

**Hotch nodds, and ends the conversation about that. Rossi, Emily, Morgan and Janie walk in. Mr. Donald walks over to greet them.**

**"This is specail agents, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Janie Morris," J.J. says as they all shake hands. **

**" If, you don't mind specail agent Hotchner, I'd like to take a syop by the coner," Janie asks. Spencer walks up beside Janie and Hotch,**

**"Actually I wanted to go to," he says. She looks at him and smiles a wide smile.**

**"Go head, meet back here in an hour," and he walks of.**

**Spencer decided that he would drive, and the whole drive was anything but quiet.**

**"What made you want to join the B.A.U.?" Janie grinned**

**"**** So why did you want to go to the Morgue?" Reid asked, ingoring the mutiple questions that were being fired at him.**

**" Um. Well there's something I wanted to look at involing the way the neck was cut," Janie flipped through the files as she spoke.**

**"You mean the way he-" Spencer started.**

**"Yeah!" Janie finished," and if he used any-"**

**"That's why I wanted to go," Spencer smiles widely at her. He really didn't mind talking to someone who thought the same way he did, but he still something was off about her. She was too happy on the job.**

**" I think you think like me Dr. Reid, that's pretty cool," Janie again, smiled.**

**" Oh. You can just call me Spencer, if you want. I mean you don't have to, it's up to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just, you'll be working with me now, and it's okay. Well, you just won't be working with me, you'll be working with everyone else like Morgan; well he's name is Derek but we call him Morgan. They call me Reid, my last name, but you can pick or you could-"**

**"Okay. I get it, I'll call you Spencer. I like that name. It's French," Janie spoke. **

**"You know that off hand?" he asks, looking at her.**

**"Uh. Well yeah! I know lot's of stuff!" she sqeaked. They pulled up to the Morgue. After they find answers to their questions they head back to tell the team.**

**The team met back up at the station and gathered in Mr. Donald's office , who wasn't there. **

**"So we're ready to give the profile," J.J. states. Just then Mr. Donald runs in, panting and sweating.**

**"There's just been another murder," he's face melts to sadness," and I saw it,"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**"What happened?" Emily grabbs a chair for him to sit down, and he does.**

**"I went down to the coffee shop after gathering up all my agents, I needed a good cup of coffee for once. On my way back there's an ally between two of the shops, I just happened to look down it and there he was. His back was to me, so I couldn't see him he had the girl by her neck and he just-he broke into sobs-I yelled at him and he started running, I thought for sure I could out run him but I couldn't. He ran into the woods, after that he was just gone I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I called my agents for help and rushed back here. I should have done more, ran faster, acted faster I just couldn't believe that it was happening infront of me," he stoped for a moment and dazed," All I remember is that he had muscles, he's neck was white so he must be a white male and he had blonde hair."**

**"To acttack during the day like this, takes loads of confidence, we go to give this profile as soon as possiable," Rossi says in a determined voice.**

**"Most off my men, went down to the scene, I'll call them back when they're done," Mr. Donald says. Janie sits beside him and hands him a herbel tea, he looks at her confused.**

**" It's scenicficly proven that herbel tea reduces stress, you're probab;y under a lot right now. I figured it would help," Janie tries to smile.**

**" No one is going to blame you for not catching this guy, you did the best you could," Emily directs.**

**" He was right there!" He pounds his fist agaisnt the desk. Janie jumps. **

**"Reid take Janie and see if they found anything yet," Hotch conveys, "We'll wait here to give the profile." Just then Hotch gets a call, he looks up at Janie. **

**"Wait," he calls to Reid and Janie who are almost out the door," Morris I what you to stay here." She takes a seat with a questionable face, everyone looks at Hotch.**

**" What was that phone call about?" Morgan asks.**

**"He didn't just leave a body this time, he left a photo," he looks at his team," A photo of you." Janie stares up in horror. A picture a me? she asks herself. Me? Why me?**

**" Excuse me?" her voice is timid, "of me?" **

**" I want you to stay here with J.J until we come back," Hotch speaks and Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid leave.**

**" It's going to be okay," J.J. says holding her shoulder then letting go.**

**" That's impossiable, I didn't see him drop a picture," Mr. Donald says. Two of the policemen walk in, they both stare at the only girls in the room. Other than them, they are the only ones in the office.**

**" Hey boss, we just got back same cause of death as the others," the one says," I don't think we've met," he says looking from J.J to Janie. **

**"Uh, we're from the B.A.U. you didn't know we were coming?" she questions.**

**" I'm never in the office, always out there so I don't get updated much. I'm Nick," he shakes both their hands. The other officer stand there in silence. **

**A postal worker walks in with a box, " Hey Jake!" says the postal worker," I have a package for a Dr. Janie Morris," he says looking around the room. She looks up,and takes a deep breath,**

**" That's me," he hands her the box. **

**"Maybe you shouldn't open that, just wait until everyone comes back," J.J. suggests, taking the package.**

**" What's going on?" the man asks. Jake stands up and looks at him,**

**"Frank, who gave you this package?" asks.**

**" I...I don't know the person who ordered them was wearing black jacket and had a hat on to cover his face, He gave he a 30 dollar tip if I just dropped it off and shut up," he looked nervously at them.**

**"Pardon but what's your name?" J.J. asks.**

**"Frank, Frank Loid," he answers.**

**"Listen Mr. Loid i'd like you to stay here until all of the agents come back for questioning," she insists.**

**" I didn't do anything Miss. just a simple person doing what they're told," he backs up.**

**" No one is saying you did anything Frank now sit down," Nick commands. J.J gets on the phone and calls Hotch. Moments after Rossi and Reid return to the station.**

**"Okay what's this about a package?" Rossi asks. Janie looks at it on the desk beside her, she takes a deep breath. Reid keeps a distance from Janie. The package is lime green with purple wrighting saying" Morris"**

**"It's my two favorite colors," Janie says leaning back in her chair.**

**Rossi looks at it, "Well lets' open it up," Everyone apporched the box,**

**"Can I be the one to open it, it was sent to me," Janie asked. Rossi nodded. She shook her head a few times, lightly slapped her cheek, and leaned over the box. Gently tearing apart the cover, she looked inside; theres was a dozen lillys, a book, and a smaller wooden box.**

**"What's wrong?" J.J looks over into the package. Spencer looks over at Janie feeling a bit sorry, she's new to the team yet she was the one targeted.**

**"Lilly's are a symbol for death," Janie says walking around the room then sitting down crossed legged on the ground. **

**"Actually, only some believe in that meaning mostly because lilly's are present when their on graves. This is mostly true in the far east where white is actually the color of death. Other then that lilly's have the most impact for Christan's. Mainly the Virgan Mary is holding them meaning, purity. In Greece though-" Reid babbled on. Rossi was still looking into the box, he opened the small wooden box.**

**"I would prefer we take this into your office, ," Rossi said. He nodded. Reid, J.J., Rossi, and Janie moved into Mr. Doanld's office. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.**

**" This guy's good, he didn't leave anything he didn't want us to find," Morgan states walking into the office, "What's in the box?" **

**" There's no fingerprints on any of it," Janie says as they look into the box.**

**"What's in this small box?" Emily asks.**

**"Me," Janie says," It's full of pictures of me." Morgan looks through the small wooden box, it's full to the top of pictures. There was a book ,too, _Stephen king's The Shing._**

**"Does this box mean anything to you?"Rossi asks. Janie looked at the book and shook her head no.**

**" I think we should stay focused on the...case," Janie says very slowly. Hotch looks over at her curiosity,**

**" You just became the case," he says calmly.**

**"Let's get this profile out," Rossi says.**

**" It will be easy to get the press out after this, I'll schedule a press conference," J.J tells.**

**"Alright Morgan I want you to come with me, Rossi and Reid I want you to stay here and look through these things see if you can find anything that might tell us more," Hotch says. Janie stands up tall,**

**"What do you want me to do ?" she questions.**

**"Just stay here for now," He answers then he and morgan leave the room.**

**"What is it?" Morgan challenges.**

**"Ask Garcia, I want her go to through all of Janie's files ,newspaper reports, everything about her," he pauses for a moment," we need to find out how he knows her,"**

**Back in the office Janie paces back and forth,**

**"These isn't fair, I'm still part of the team I want to do something," janie continues to pace.**

**" I think you have a stalker," Reid says, taking all the pictures out of the box.**

**"That's crazy," She responds.**

**"Look at these pictures at the bottom, their when she's little and their taken from a distance. Look, see this-pointing at the background around a picture- it's a bit blurly, this was taken with a microscope image cammera," Reid tells.**

**Janie waves her hand in front of Spancer's Faces and smiles,**

**"I'm still here, no need to talk about me like I'm not," Janie sits down.**

**"Sorry, it's just-" he starts.**

**"You don't think I'm part of the team?" she asks. Suddenly, Janie's phone rings. She looks down at her phone, unknown caller. She looks at Spencer. He looks at Rossi**

**"Put it on Speaker," Rossi says. She answers and puts it on speaker.**

**"Hello Janie," an unfamiliar says calmy.**

**"Uh, hi," she says. Janie finds her inner peace.**

**"How are you?" he responds. She looks at Rossi for an answer, and he has written the answer on a paper. **

**"I'd be better if you told me who this is," She reads.**

**"All in good time Janie, we will be together like we're suppose to. Did you like the gift?" he says. She looks at Rossi again.**

**"Tell me who this is," she says quietly.**

**"I'll send you another if you want, I would shower you in gifts. I want you to be happy with me, that's why I killed those girls. For you Janie, I wanted you to see that you are most beautiful to me," he says calmly.**

**She let's out a wimper," You want me to be happy?" She asks. Rossi waves the word " No."**

**"If you want me to be happy then stop makes me very sad," She says.**

**"but then you'll leave me," he tells then hangs up. She looks heart broken. Rossi nods for Spencer to go to Janie but he nods a no.**

**" I have to talk to Reid outside for a moment," Rossi opens the door.**

**"Please, don't leave me alone," Janie begs and for a moment Rossi stops but then takes Reid out.**

**He shuts the door behind him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rossi demands.**

**" I can't get close, I just, I don't want her to like me because I'm there to protect her," he looks away," and it's unprofessional."**

**"Fine, but she seems to take to you and Morgan. Don't make this harder on her," he says and they walk back into the room.**

**"I'll call Hotch tell him to get back over here, now we got to look for a stalker too.**

**Garica calls Morgan.**

**"Alright sweet stuff, Janie has one really big file. She grew-up with one sister and had a brother but he was taken away by child services. Both her parents were big alcohol abusiers, but no sign of abuse on the kids.**** Noit w seems when she was 14 she got in a bad atv accident, she broke four ribs and was badly bruised. The night she came home from the hospital her sister was murdered just downstairs from her room," Garica says.**

**"Oh my god," Morgan responds.**

**"Oh cupcake it doesn't stop there, they thought Janie did it and arrested her. Her mother and father were both at the bar all night, she was the only one home with her sister. Luckly Janie had taken her medicane and they let her go. Then you look at her school records for a freshman and barely passed, then the next years of high school she doesn't miss a point on anything,"**

**"So why did the B.A.U. want her so badly?" Morgan was confused.**

**"Well honeybee appartly Janie Morris was an undecided major on a full scholarship when"- Garica stopped.**

**"When what?" Morgan asked.**

**"When Jason Gideon helped her in deciding what she would become, say's this newspaper," Garica finishes.**

**"Alright thanks babygirl,"Morgan says.**

**"Yep Garica out," and the phone conversation ends.**

**Everyone returns to base and Morgan fills everyone in on Janie's back story, while Janie waits in Mr. Donald's office. Spencer almost can't believe that she knew Gideon, he walks in to the room and take Janie's hand. She pulls away.**

**"What, what, are you doing?" She leans back in her chair.**

**"I was trying to make you feel less tense," He's alittle embarrassed.**

**"You could just appreciate that I'm part of the team now, that's all I want," Janie says with a small grin. They both walk out of the room to join the others.**

**"I want you to go home," Hotch says to Janie.**

**"What? But I can help," Janie replies.**

**"You need to get some rest, we all do after this day," hotch says. She nodds.**

**"I'm installing round the clock police service around your house," he tells," Morgan, Reid, will you drive her over?" **

**" Oh that's not necessary, I'll be fine," she speaks. Hotch looks over at them.**

**"We'll take you," Morgan says.**

**The drive over is short. She lives in a small house on the out part of town. All three of them walk in to the house.**

**"Your free to go, I know you don't want to do this," she tells them.**

**"We're not leaving until the first patrol comes by," Morgan says," Your not rid of us that easy."**

**Janie smiles a wide smile," Okay, come on in make yourselves at home, i have a working coffee machine that you can use," **

**Reid and Morgan stop dead in their tracks as they take their first glance of her home.**

**" Your house looks like a playground," Morgan laughs. Reid and Janie join in. Each wall was a different bright color and each wall had a different theme. The neon blue wall had sea animals painted on it, the hot pink wall had a pasties and fluffy pasties, so on and so forth.**

**"Did you paint all this?" Reid asks in bewilderment. Janie laughs more,**

**"No it was like this Spencer," **

**"Why,why did you do this?"Reid asks.**

**"Remind me of the beautiful things," She looks around at the walls.**

**" Did I hear you say something about coffee?"Morgan asks. She giggles and shows them the kitchen.**

**" If you don't mind, I'm going to change," Janie says and leaves the room. **

**"This is weird ,huh, first day on her job she finds out she has a stalker, and still has a smile on her face," Morgan smiles to himself,"amazing."**

**"I need a spoon," Reid says looking for a spoon," does anything seem strange about this kichen?"**

**"Huh?" morgan says going for the coffee.**

**"Well there's no knives," he said finding a spoon.**

**" I'm a vegetarian," they both jump back to see Janie in the doorway,"no need for knives." She's wearing a black shirt that falls off one of her shoulders and bright red shorts.**

**"Wow,"Reid says. They both looked at him. Janie smiled.**

**"Your a vegetarian and you want todo this job," Morgan laughs.**

**"May I go out on the porch?" she questions. They nod and go sit on the porch.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen a view like this," Morgan looks out the porch. There's a cornfield that streches over until it meets city lights with a big willow tree in the middle.**

**"Yeah," Reid says looking at Janie.**

**"Arn't they beautiful?" she asks.**

**"The stars?" Reid replies.**

**"No, the fireflies,"she smiled.**

**"Oh, the fireflies or lightning bugs they females produce a rhythmic flashes to attract the males. The light is produced under a nervous control within special cells which are rapid supplied with air frim tubes," Reid says. Janie looks at Reid then at Morgan.**

**"You know, I'm gonna make sure no one's lurking in the trees," Morgan gets up.**

**"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Reid asks.**

**"Nah, you stay here," he replies. Reid settles down beside Janie again.**

**"There stars are quite beautiful themselves," Janie says,"... a dream that became reality and spread thoughout the stars." Reid looks at Janie and she looks back confused.**

**" Sorry, I'm a huge geek. Maybe I shouldn't have said that," she speaks looking down at the ground.**

**"Kirk says that, from _star Trek,_" he's still in surprise mode. **

**"Yes, I know that," she replies. They both laugh. Then the police show up at the house for their patrol.**

**"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Janie says standing up. **

**"Yeah, where did Morgan go?" Reid questions.**

**They went inside and there was Morgan, sitting at the kitch table drinking coffee. He looked up at them,and after a moment they all laughed.**

**"You can leave now,I'm fine," Janie says. When they leave Janie settles in her room and goes to sleep.**

**Janie rushes to work that morning after having a dream about something she remembered about the case. In the package she recived she started thinking of why _the shining _would be in there and then, it came to her. She hurried into the building and then into the room where everyone was.**

**"I remember!" She yelled.**

**"That's great," morgan says looking at the crime scene photos at one of the desks,"What?" Reid walks in seconds later he smiley and happy as usual. He takes a look a Janie and almost steps back, he gives her the"wow" look and continues smiling. Her fashion is so strange to him. Shes wearing a dark blue normal shirt with a black layered skirt, a blue plaid vest and black converse shoes. Janie turns to see Reid, she smiles. There's something she admired about him.**

**" So what did you remember?" J.J. asks.**

**"What? Oh right, um, Stephen king. That book that was with the flowers. When I was a teenager I wrote a FanFiction about it," she says.**

**"Okay so our unsub probably read this?"J.J. questions.**

**"What other reason would there to be to add the book?" she hopped for joy.**

**"Yeah, I'll call Garica tell her to cross reference people who were on your fanfiction and people who live around here," Morgan gets on his phone. It rings once,**

**"You've reach the internation knowledge hotline, how can I help you?" Garica says.**

**"Hey baby girl, need you to pull up some names,"he tells**

**"Shoot," she responds.**

**"I need to know everyone who lives in the area who lived near Janie at the time she wrote her fanfiction," **

**"Got it,"**

**Janie sits down at a table and drinks her morning coffee. Reid walks over and takes the seat next to her.**

**"Hey Spencer! what's up?" she asks sipping her cofffee. He looks around to see if anyone is watching, no one is.**

**"There's something I've been meaning to ask you ever since I saw you," he tells. Her heart beat picks up and she smiles widely.**

**"Ask way," she responds.**

**" Well," **


End file.
